Another Grom Bites the Dust
Continuing the same day that the the first episode was set in, the main characters begin to adjust further to their new jobs at the hotel. Summary Emma comes out of the changing room with her waitress uniform on, which is based off of an authentic wench outfit from the late 1800's according to Bummer. Fin is then given her maid dress, which she immediately hates. Wipeout the mascot however sticks his head out the changing booth beside Fin, and pointedly tells her to consider herself lucky. Bummer tells her that the guests like to see workers that look like they won't steal from them. Before Fin can comment, Emma just tells her to put it on. Reef and Broseph comes in with their uniforms on. Reef makes fun of the girls' uniforms and Emma responds that at least they don't look like a "preppy little momma's boy", to which Bummer even chuckles. They are all given their name tags, tossed over Bummer's shoulder to the floor. Bummer then tells them that it's not true that he has a tradition of firing one employee on the first day; actually, sometimes it's more than one. Emma freaks out and hopes she doesn't mess up. Lo is still cleaning up her house and Rosie tells her she is toast since Rosie has to train the new maids. So Lo is left to clean the house alone. She manages to do so but that does not let her off the hook. It turns out her little brother was sent a video of the party last night via someone's Myface, and her father saw Lo at the party. Her dad has her go to his office and gives her a lecture on how he got into the hotel business and decides her punishment. Lo is to spent the summer working as a waitress at the resort. She is banned from her credit cards, the spa, and she will be moving into the staff house until she learns responsibility. Lo states she needs time to pack. However Rosie is there with all her stuff packed revealing she knew of the idea all along. Johnny then comes to bring her bags to the dorms. Lo decides that she will be able to do it easily, but is upset when she learns that she has to wear a uniform and get up at 7:00 AM to have said uniform fitted. The rest of the new staff members are back from training and are tired. However, Reef states that this is the time to surf and they decide to get their stuff and meet back on the porch in five minutes. Emma goes back to her room and finds out that there is a skunk in her room, and it sprayed her bed! Afterwards, her roommate, Martha, is bunking with a friend in town. Emma has to pass on surfing to clean her stuff from the skunk spray much to her displeasure. In the Laundry room, Emma is crying and is noticed by Broseph. Broseph listens to her about how Emma is a terrible waitress, how she is home-sick, her not having money for lessons to surf or a surfboard, and to top it off her roommate's a skunk! Broseph decides to take Emma somewhere which she says "yes" to. Reef and Fin are almost at the beach until Bummer ask them hall sit, which they do. It turns out hall sitting is babysitting the kids in a room from the hall while their parents dine. They decide to call back home to see what's up. Fin's sister, Sam McCloud, is using all of Fin's stuff, even her long board, and that she is moving into Fin's room for the summer. Reef's buddy from the episode before's lame job turns sweet when their mutual buddy becomes manager, gets rid of the horrible uniforms, and they get their own hours. Both are so pissed that they don't mind that the two kids in the room are running in the hall. Lo gets to the staff dorm and fills Johnny in on why she is there. She asks him to bring her stuff back to the resort and have her stay in an open room. Johnny, though, says he can't since he doesn't want to get fired. When he is back on the porch, Lance and Ripper tells him that Bummer was there earlier looking for Emma. Emma had the lowest evaluation and they all think she is getting fired. Martha though couldn't care less, which is protested by Lance and Ripper. Johnny, also put off by Martha's cold attitude, gets an idea and excusing himself, leaves. At the beach Emma has her new surfboard and asks what are they doing. Broseph reveals that he will teach her how to surf for free. They work on her surfing for most of the afternoon. At the end of the day, Emma is an official surfer girl. Meanwhile, Johnny uses his front desk computer station, gets into the hotel's system, and changes the evaluation score for Emma by switching hers with Martha's. When Emma and Broseph makes it back to the dorm, Bummer comes and announces the employee with the lowest evaluation, which thanks to Johnny, is Martha. Lance, and Ripper do not feel sorry for her in the least, and are even smiling, possibly thinking that Karma just handed Martha what she deserved. After Martha leaves, Bummer announces that they are all on six weeks probation and if they get three strikes, they will be fired. When Bummer leaves, Fin heads to bed where she meets her new roommate sitting on a second bed, Lo. She is filled in on the punishment Lo's dad gave her. Even though Fin is pissed at her for being the major reason why they didn't get a chance to surf, she feels better that Lo is being punished for it. The two then hear Emma crying since her room has been declared an environmental hazard. So Fin offers her to stay in their room, on the third bed. They then hear Reef telling them that they are having a bonfire on the beach for new staff. At the beach, Fin makes a toast to the summer and to Surfer's Paradise. Appearances *Reef *Broseph *Fin *Emma *Lo *Ty *Rosie *Mr. Ridgemount (First Appearance; previously heard on cell) *Mrs. Ridgemount (First Appearance) *Ripper *No Pants Lance *Johnny *Martha McCartney (gets fired) *George (First Appearance) *Bummer Trivia *The title is based off the 1980 hit single "Another One Bites the Dust", by the English rock band Queen. *We find out that Broseph was the one who drove Lo's jeep into the pool at the party the night before. *Emma states that she has a dog and brother. *Stoked Radio: * Everything by Morgan Mayer * Hypothesist by Novillero Quotes *Emma: Hey what about sharks? *Broseph: Don't worry about you smell to bad. *Emma: Ugh, zip it. Category:Episodes